


Hunger

by semantics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Edgeplay, F/M, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semantics/pseuds/semantics
Summary: Zenos and Yotsuyu spend some quality time together in Doma.





	Hunger

“Are you attempting to scare me?”  Zenos’s rasp cut through the heavy atmosphere of Yotsuyu’s chambers.  The scent of sweat, of sex and the lightest bouquet of blood enveloped his senses.  It was intoxicating.  Lanterns burned in each corner of the room, their perfume nearing stagnation.  Not that he cared.  If anything, the dying flowery aroma detracted from those he wanted to relish.

He could barely decipher her face. He could have seen it if he wanted to, but it wasn't worth his effort.  It loomed in the dark, her cheekbones highlighted by the brief waves of moonlight that filtered in from the balcony.  She could never surprise him however he let her believe she had the advantage all the same.  In the end, it was all to his benefit and by his will.

 _Click_.

A small hum emanated from by the bed.  So, she had decided it was time for _that_ then.

 _Marvellous_.

“That might sting, Yotsuyu…” He ensured as he uttered her name that they made eye contact.  Despite her best attempts to hide it, her visible shiver did not escape him.  She snatched the hilt of the katana beside her, ripping the wires attached to the blade free. His tongue wet his lips.  The bitter taste of the remnants of her lipstick lingered at the edge of his mouth.  They were no fairy tale lovers with lips meeting as one.  This was simply a meal for their hunger.  This was pure carnal instinct.

He felt as if time had stood still as he awaited the flat of the blade to meet his chest, the electricity she’d so graciously pumped into it for those few moments to briefly jolt him back to reality.  Despite it only being seconds it felt an eternity until she indulged him, the shock immediately sinking into his skin, his nerves pulsating as he twitched involuntarily.  A grunt stalled in his throat and he felt a twinge in his manhood. It wasn’t enough.

Zenos gripped her wrist, both fully aware he could snap it in half if he wanted to.  Compared to his Garlean build, Yotsuyu was a fragile as the paper lanterns that dotted the savages homes in the distance that pooled before them from the bedroom’s balcony.  She didn’t falter. Her face broiled as she gritted her teeth and closed the gap between them. She straddled him, aware of the tentative erection beneath her.  The moonlight danced off the blade in her hand as it fell, his grasp becoming too tight for her to bear.  Her tongue clicking in annoyance broke the silence.

“Do you underestimate me so?”  Zenos murmured.  His eyes, quickly followed by his hands, began to wander underneath her undone kimono. It easily slid aside, revealing a figure he thought only existed in lewd paintings. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling softly. The sudden cessation of breath as her body tensed told him all he needed to know.  His other hand found its way to grasp her buttocks, digging in so that the nails broke the skin.

“I thought you knew how to please a man…” Another suck on her tit, another tight squeeze enough to rile her. Then the finale. “Were all those years in the whore house for nothing?”

The swell of pleasure in his chest as his head was tugged backwards, hair ripping from his scalp, was divine.  He couldn’t help but laugh as she pinned him to the mattress with the blade at his throat, her eyes wide with fury. It only fueled her rage as she descended upon him so they were nose to nose, her breath hitting his dampened lips. 

“I could kill you now,”  Yotsuyu didn’t speak, she hissed.  Fury made her smug enough to keep one hand on the katana at his throat and to direct the other to his manhood.  She squeezed it, feeling the heat from his length on her palm, listening to his guttural moan, not giving a whit if it was the viceroy or some peasant beneath her.  “Or shall I chop this off first? I can’t tell what would please me more.”

This, _this_ was what he wanted.  That wild look in her eye never failed to make him stir.  Giving the woman a blade only made it even better. She had as much contempt for the those around her as he did.  Especially him. 

“The blade is hungry you should feed it,” Zenos pushed himself against the edge, relishing the tingle of pain as the skin broke lightly. Yotsuyu snorted before her face contorted into a sneer. She threw it aside, ignoring the clatter as it hit the paneled floor, and retried a dagger from underneath the pillow.  She shifted further up his body, positioning herself over his mouth. She stayed upright, balancing her weight on her knees, hovering above.

“I would rather feed you,” Her fingers ran through his hair, deceptively gently, before holding him firm in place. She kept the dagger behind her, positioning it precisely at his throat with intent. “And not have to listen to you prattle on any longer.”  

He noticed her voice quiver at the last sentence. Whether it was of fear of overstepping the thin boundary between or him commencing his meal he wasn’t sure. Nor did he care at this point. His heart pound, as did the ache between his loins. She was already wet before he started, something that his ego treasured as his tongue dipped between her folds.  It retreated to her sweet spot and her moan echoed through the chamber as he sucked on it.  He hazarded a glance upwards, watching her face crumple into a mixture of frustration and pleasure as he stopped, his tongue trailing toward her inner thighs instead.

“No,” The knife was firm at his throat again accompanied by the burning of his scalp as she redirected him to what she wanted. 

A guttural groan left him, much to his own disgust, as now she would know exactly how he was feeling. She acknowledged it by increasing the pressure with the blade, gently rolling her hips to meet his tongue.  He noticed her quicken and lapped firmer, gripping her by the thighs, his fingers exploring the expanse of her skin. His own hips lifted from the bed briefly, eager to find any sort of friction but there was none to be had. Yotsuyu was committed to no one’s enjoyment but her own. 

His mouth slurped, undignified, as he watched her ride herself to her finish, uttering some Doman curse.  What hair he had left in her grasp was pulled upon again as she kept him close, deciding when or if he could stop. His eyes grew heavy as he felt the trickle of blood run from his throat, pooling at his collarbone. Each drop stirred him, his erection now definitely ached.  He was growing tired of waiting.

Yotsuyu softened, slipping aside and onto the bed, her chest heaving.  He remained still, his eyes distracted to the damp mess between her legs.  The taste of her was still on his lips as he gathered some of his own blood on his fingertips and licked them clean. Merely a surface stain but it was good enough. For now.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Zenos examined himself, noting small fading scars from previous encounters with her. His eyes flitted to the dagger beside her and he grabbed it, positioning himself behind her. Her breath hitched as he brought it to her throat, her pupils darting around the room until they met his gaze. His hands reached between her legs, parting them, so his erection brushed against her entrance.

“My turn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED AND DONE A CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> No romantic feelings here, just pure lust. I tried my best, I had this in my head and had to get it out so...enjoy. Feel free to @ me on tumblr: @lfghunt. Apologies as I haven't done any writing in a long time so it's a little rough.
> 
> P.S. She put an electric charge through the blade using a Magitek battery (or something small, idk im not Cid).


End file.
